dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Wonder Woman (film)
Wonder Woman is the fourth film in the DC Extended Universe. It is about Princess Diana becoming Wonder Woman during World War 1. Plot In present day Paris, Diana Prince receives a World War I-era photograph at the Louvre and recalls her childhood. Raised on the island of Themyscira, the land of the Amazonians, the child Diana dreams of becoming an Amazonian warrior but her mother Queen Hippolyta forbids it, telling her the story of how Ares the god of war corrupted mankind and killed all the other gods except Zeus. With his last ounce of strength, Zeus left the Amazons a weapon capable of destroying Ares if he ever returned. Diana nevertheless disobeys her mother and is secretly trained by her aunt Antiope. As a young woman, Diana rescues pilot Steve Trevor after his plane crashes off the coast of Themyscira. The Amazonians engage and kill the German soldiers in pursuit of him, but Antiope dies protecting Diana. Interrogated with the Lasso of Truth, Steve reveals that he is an Allied spy in World War I and has infiltrated and stolen information from a weapons facility in the Ottoman Empire run by German general Erich Ludendorff, whose scientist Doctor Poison is producing a new deadlier form of mustard gas. Certain that Ares must be responsible for the "war to end all wars," Diana defies her mother's orders and leaves Themyscira in search of him with Steve. In London, Steve delivers Doctor Poison's notes to his superiors at the Imperial War Cabinet, including Sir Patrick Morgan, who is trying to negotiate an armistice with Germany. Steve believes Ludendorff will complete and use the gas regardless of an armistice, and Diana concludes Ludendorff is Ares himself and slaying him will end the war. Steve and Diana decide to travel to the front lines to stop Ludendorff, accompained by Steve's team: spy Sameer, marksman Charlie, and smuggler Chief. Arriving at the Western Front in Belgium, the group's progress is halted by enemy trenches, until Diana pushes alone through the German lines, rallying the allied forces behind her to liberate a village from German control. Diana and the team celebrate the freedom of the villagers, and Diana grows close to Steve. Learning that Ludendorff will attend a gala at a nearby castle, Steve infiltrates the party and is followed by Diana, who intends to kill Ludendorff. Steve stops her to avoid jeopardizing the mission to destroy the chemical stores, and they quickly learn that Ludendorff has used the gas to bomb the nearby village. Diana is devastated that Steve interfered, allowing the loss of life. In rage, Diana pursues Ludendorff to a complex where the gas is being loaded into a bomber to attack London. Diana fights and slays Ludendorff, but is stunned when his death does not stop the war. Sir Patrick appears to her, revealing that he is the true Ares; he tells her though he has encouraged them to destroy themselves, humans themselves contain the dark impulse to make war. As they fight, Ares attempts to convince Diana that humanity does not deserve to be saved, and reveals that she herself is the weapon of Zeus: his last child. As Ares restrains Diana, Steve hijacks the bomber containing the gas and sacrifices himself to incinerate it at a safe distance. Inspired by Steve's selflessness and his final words, Diana dedicates herself to defending mankind and summons her power to finally destroy Ares and spare humanity. In London, the team solemnly celebrates the end of the war. In the present day, Diana writes to Bruce Wayne thanking him for the photograph of her and Steve and continues her mission to keep protecting and guiding mankind. Cast *Gal Gadot as Diana of Themyscira/Wonder Woman **Emily Carey as young Diana *Chris Pine as Steve Trevor *Robin Wright as Antiope *Danny Huston as General Erich Ludendorff *David Thewlis as Sir Patrick Morgan/Ares *Connie Nielsen as Hippolyta *Elena Anaya as Isabel Maru/Doctor Poison *Saïd Taghmaoui as Sameer *Ewen Bremner as Charlie *Eugene Brave Rock as Chief Napi *Lucy Davis as Etta Candy *Lisa Loven Kongsli as Menalippe *Mayling Ng as Orana *Florence Kasumba as Senator Acantha *Samantha Jo as Euboea *Ann Wolfe as Artemis *Doutzen Kroes as Venelia *Brooke Ence as Penthesilea *Jacqui-Lee Pryce as Niobe *Rachel Pickup as Fausta Grables *James Cosmo as Haig *Martin Bishop as Kaiser Wilhelm II *Steffan Rhodri as Phil Darnell References to the broader DC Extended Universe *Diana of Themyscira/Wonder Woman appears. *Steve Trevor is introduced. *Etta Candy is introduced. *Hippolyta is introduced. *Antiope is introduced. *Menalippe is introduced. *Orana is introduced. *Artemis is introduced. *Acantha is introduced. *Euboea is introduced. *Venelia is introduced. *Ares is introduced. *Isabel Maru/Doctor Poison is introduced. *Sameer is introduced. *Charlie is introduced. *Chief Napi is introduced. *Zeus is mentioned. *Themyscira is introduced. *The photo of Diana, Steve and their allies from Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice appears. *Bruce Wayne's name appears at the end when Diana was email him. *Wayne Enterprises appears. Taglines *Power. Grace. Wisdom. Wonder. *Wonder. Power. Courage. *The future of justice begins with her. *Metropolis has Superman. Gotham has Batman. Now the world has Wonder Woman. Production The film was shot in Paris, France, London and Italy. Gallery Wonder_Woman_Film_Still.JPG Wonder_Woman_Film_Still_2.JPG Wonder_Woman_Film_Still_3.JPG Wonder_Woman_Film_Still_4.JPG Wonder_Woman_Film_Still_5.JPG Wonder_Woman_Film_Still_6.JPG Wonder_Woman_Film_Still_7.JPG Wonder_Woman_Film_Still_8.JPG Wonder_Woman_Film_Still_9.JPG Wonder_Woman_Film_Still_10.JPG Wonder_Woman_Film_Still_11.JPG Wonder_Woman_Film_Still_12.JPG Wonder_Woman_Film_Still_13.JPG Wonder_Woman_Film_Still_14.JPG Wonder_Woman_Film_Still_15.JPG Wonder_Woman_Film_Still_16.JPG Wonder_Woman_Film_Still_17.JPG Wonder_Woman_Film_Still_18.JPG Wonder_Woman_Film_Still_19.JPG WW Gal Wonder Woman-1.jpg Steve and Diana.jpg Cn2odCgVUAAtYqq.jpg Themyscira.png Steve Trevor and Diana.png Diana.png Steve Trevor and Diana-1.png Steve Trevor and Diana-2.png Themyscira-1.png Hippolyta and Diana.png Hippolyta and Diana-1.png Diana and Steve Trevor.png Train Station.png Diana and Steve Trevor.png Diana-1.png General.png Diana-2.png Isabel Maru.png Steve Trevor.png Diana-3.png Steve Trevor-1.png Diana-4.png Antiope.png Diana-5.png Etta Candy.png Steve Trevor-2.png Wonder Woman with Lasso.png Amazons.png Amazons-1.png Wonder Woman - July 26 2016.jpg God Killer Sword image.jpg Wonder Woman prepares for Battle.jpg WW-25380rcc.jpg WW-21998r.jpg WW-08252.jpg WW-04203CC.jpg WW-03773cc.jpg WW-03640ccr.jpg WW-FP-0232r.jpg WW-01593cc.jpg WW-00119rCC.jpg WW-24294cc.jpg WW-00342r.jpg WW-00435cc4.jpg WW-00713CC.jpg WW-00676.jpg WW-01527r.jpg WW-01748c.jpg WW-01612.jpg WW-FP-0029r.jpg WW-FP-0045r.jpg WW-FP-0085.jpg WW-FP-0102.jpg WW-FP-0103r.jpg Doctor Poison-1.jpg WW-T3-0016.jpg WW-03465rcc.jpg WW-03471r.jpg WW-T3-0001.jpg WW-05894cc.jpg WW-05949rcc3.jpg WW-06111cc2.jpg WW-06364cc2.jpg WW-06715.jpg WW-06587r.jpg Isabel Maru.jpg WW-08396r.jpg WW-08786cc.jpg Doctor Poison-0.jpg WW-09870cc.jpg WW-11802rv2.jpg WW-12558cc4r.jpg WW-13686r.jpg WW-17260.jpg WW-17232cc.jpg WW-17431r.jpg WW-24288rCC.jpg WW-25102rcc.jpg WW-28026rcc.jpg WW-29711cc4.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Wonder Woman Logo.jpg Wonder Woman GG.jpg Menalippe, Diana, Hippolyta and Antiope.jpg WW Gal Wonder Woman.jpg Wonder_Woman_Logo.png Wonder_Woman_Teaser_Poster.jpg Wonder_Woman_Power_Poster.jpg Wonder_Woman_Courage_Poster.jpg Wonder_Woman_Wonder_Poster.jpg Wonder_Woman_Final_Poster.jpg New-Wonder-Woman-poster.jpg Wonder-Woman-Chris-Pine-HD.jpg Wonder Woman Alternative Theatrical poster.jpg Wonder_Woman_RealD_poster.jpg Wonder_Woman_IMAX_character_poster_1.jpg Wonder_Woman_IMAX_character_poster_2.jpg Wonder_Woman_IMAX_character_poster_3.jpg Wonder_Woman_banner.jpg Wonder_Woman_International_poster.jpg Wonder_Woman_International_poster_2.jpg Diana_her_time_has_come-WonderWoman.JPG Wonder Woman Set.jpg Wonder Woman Set2.jpg Wonder Woman Set3.jpg Wonder Woman Set4.jpg Wonder Woman Set5.jpg Wonder Woman Set6.jpg Wonder Woman Set7.jpg Gal and Patty Jenkins.jpg 0048946512300-sip-ew.jpg Cn2I8KrWAAAselD.jpg Cn2I8KsWIAAp8KW.jpg Cn2I8M2XgAADjAp.jpg Cn2I8O3XYAIW 5K.jpg Wonder woman Comic Con 2016.jpg WW-07971r.jpg WW-08200r.jpg WW-00416rv2.jpg WW-03380r.jpg WW-10655r.jpg WW-10994r.jpg WW-11877r.jpg WW-13915r.jpg WW-21164rv2.jpg WW-21192r.jpg WW-21935r.jpg Wonder Woman Empire Magazine cover.jpg Wonder_Diana.png Wonder Woman BluRay ComboPack.jpg Wonder_Woman_Guardian.jpg Wonder_Woman_Bracelets.jpg Videos DC's Legends of Tomorrow Their Time Is Now Promo (HD) Special DC Films Presents Dawn of the Justice League Trailer The CW WONDER WOMAN part from the Featurette Dawn of Justice League WONDER WOMAN Comic-Con Trailer WONDER WOMAN Comic Con 2016 Panel Highlights - Gal Gadot, Chris Pine, Connie Nielsen, Patty Jenkins WONDER WOMAN Extended TV Spot (2017) Gal Gadot, Chris Pine DC Superhero Movie HD WONDER WOMAN International Trailer 1 (2016) Gal Gadot DC Superhero Movie HD WONDER WOMAN - Official Trailer 2 Sneak Peek (2016) Gal Gadot Superhero Movie HD WONDER WOMAN - Official Trailer HD WONDER WOMAN - Official International Trailer 2 (2017) Gal Gadot Justice League Movie HD WONDER WOMAN Extended International TV Spot 2 (2017) Gal Gadot Superhero Movie HD WONDER WOMAN International Promo Clip (2017) Gal Gadot DC Superhero Movie HD WONDER WOMAN Official Trailer 3 Trailer Teaser (2017) Gal Gadot Superhero Movie HD WONDER WOMAN Official Trailer 3 Trailer Teaser 2 (2017) Gal Gadot Superhero Movie HD WONDER WOMAN Official Trailer 3 Trailer Teaser 3 (2017) Gal Gadot Superhero Movie HD WONDER WOMAN Official Trailer 3 (2017) Gal Gadot Superhero Movie WONDER WOMAN - Official Origin Trailer WONDER WOMAN TV Spot 3 - Trust (2017) Gal Gadot Superhero Movie HD WONDER WOMAN - "Together" TV Spot WONDER WOMAN - "Power" TV Spot WONDER WOMAN - "Goddess" TV Spot WONDER WOMAN – Rise of the Warrior Official Final Trailer NEW Wonder Woman Movie Clip "You're Stronger Than This" 2017 Porfirios guarding this channel NEW Wonder Woman Movie Clip "Stay Here" 2017 Porfirios guarding this channel NEW Wonder Woman Movie Clip "Property of General Ludendorff" 2017 Porfirios guarding this channel NEW Wonder Woman Movie Clip "I Am Taking You to the Front" 2017 Porfirios guarding this channel NEW Wonder Woman Movie Clip "I Am a Spy! 2017 Porfirios guarding this channel NEW Wonder Woman Movie Clip "You Will Protect it With Your Life" Porfirios guarding this channel Wonder Woman "What Are You?" Clip HD Chris Pine, Gal Gadot, Robin Wright Supergirl - Extended "Wonder Woman" Promo Wonder Woman Home Entertainment Announce Wonder Woman - "Photograph" Behind the Scenes Wonder Woman - Drone Light Show Wonder Woman - Etta Candy Reminisces About Diana Wonder Woman - Etta Candy Gives A Lesson on The Amazons Wonder Woman - Etta Candy Chats About Steve Trevor Wonder Woman - Etta Candy Discusses Ares Wonder Woman - "Etta Candy Explains The Reinforcements" References External links *Wonder Woman on IMDB Wonder Woman (film) 1 Wonder Woman (film) Category:DC Extended Universe